How to Spend a Slow Sunday Afternoon
by ebineez01
Summary: It's the most boring day they had in ages...how do Jack & Gwen keep themselves occupied?


A/N: I should probably add a warning for explicit content here. enjoy

"Tosh, have you seen Jack?" Gwen asked as she approached Toshiko's desk.

Not taking her eyes from her screen Tosh answered in what sounded an exasperated tone. "No, thank goodness. He's been pacing around the place all day complaining that he's bored...he's been driving me mad."

"I think he said something about heading down to the garage," said Owen from the next workstation.

"The garage?" Gwen asked, frowning slightly. "What for?"

"Clean the SUV I think."

Gwen snorted. "Lucky Ianto's not around to hear you say that."

"I don't know why Jack's bothering," added Tosh. "Ianto will probably just redo it himself later anyway."

"Well I don't know about you two, but this is something I've got to see," said Gwen, as she headed towards the underground garage that housed the Torchwood SUV.

"Think I'll pass," said Owen absently. Tosh appeared to be equally uninterested.

Gwen shook her head and grinned, as an image of Jack trying to figure out how to use the vacuum while keeping his impeccable creases intact, flitted through her mind. Then the lift door opened.

Gwen's heart thumped in her chest as she watched Jack move around the car, seemingly oblivious to her presence. Her eyes travelled over his bare chest, flat stomach, and _very_ well fitting blue jeans, to his bare feet. He pulled the trigger on the hose he was holding to wet down the bonnet and windscreen of the big black car. Turning away from her, he leant over the guard to sponge the screen. Gwen was mesmerised by the movement of the taut muscles under his skin. She pictured fingers trailing down the curve of his spine to the band of his jeans. _And fuck...that arse... _

"Hey," Jack called.

Gwen's head snapped up when she heard his voice.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, as he straightened up and turned to face her.

"What?" Gwen could feel the heat rising up her neck.

Jack grinned, wiping a forearm across his face.

She couldn't believe how turned on she was by that simple gesture. She stared at him, his hair tousled, chest and jeans now wet and slightly soapy from where he had leaned over the car.

"You know you could grab a sponge," he said interrupting her thoughts. "You don't realise how big this thing is until you have to clean it."

Gwen tried to regain some composure. "I should take a picture," she joked.

He looked down at himself, then back to her smiling. "I do look good..."

"I didn't mean _that!" _Gwen objected a little too quickly, wondering if she was that transparent. "I meant...you cleaning."

"Yeah...sure you did," Jack replied. Then he threw the sponge he held at her

"Jack!" she squealed, as it hit her square in the chest.

"Now _that's _the way to spend a boring Sunday afternoon," he chuckled as he looked at her. "Wet t-shirt contest."

She took a few steps towards him.

Jack held the hose up in front of himself. "Think about it Cooper," he warned. "You're armed only with a wet sponge...where I on the other hand," he continued, waving the trigger nozzle, "have a rather impressive hose."

Gwen threw the sponge at his face, satisfied when it connected with a wet plop. "Not interested in your sex life Harkness."

"Just keep tellin' yourself that," he teased as she retrieved the sponge and dipped it in the bucket of soapy water.

"Anyway," Gwen began, as she sponged the windows he had just hosed down. "Since when does Jack Harkness do jeans?"

"I own jeans," he protested. "I just don't wear them very often."

She looked at him and let her eyes travel slowly over his body, lingering where the denim jeans hung low on his hips, before looking him in the eye, for once not trying to hide what she thought of him. "You should." They stood in silence for a moment before Gwen gestured to the car. "Are you going to give me some water here or what?"

Jack hosed the doors of the car and Gwen bent to sponge them down. She could feel his eyes on her, and knew that the reasonably low cut t-shirt she was wearing would be giving him quite a view of her breasts. She knew she shouldn't be doing it, but she wanted to. And besides, she told herself, it was just a bit of fun. Gwen followed him around the car, sponging the areas he had hosed.

She was very conscious of him behind her as she leant across the guard to lather the middle of the bonnet. A shiver ran down Gwen's spine as she felt Jack's hot breath on her neck.

"You missed a spot," he said, his voice low.

Gwen saw Jack's left hand out the corner of her eye as he placed it against the guard. She felt him press against the back of her, his right arm coming around her to rest on the bonnet.

"Right here," he whispered.

There was a slight crackle in her ear. "Jack?" Tosh's voice sounded over the comms.

When he didn't answer, Gwen tapped her ear piece. "I don't think he's wearing his comms Tosh."

"Oh," Tosh replied, sounding surprised. "Well if you're with him, can you tell him there's been a small rift spike on the outskirts of town?"

Gwen could feel more than hear the low growl emanating from Jack. "Tell her it's okay...I'm not bored anymore. She and Owen can go check it out."

As Gwen relayed the message, she couldn't help but squeak a little as Jack's arms closed around her. He opened his wrist strap and pressed a few buttons, and she noticed the little red lights on the CCTV cameras in the bay blink out all at once. When Jack's arms didn't release their grip, the old adage 'be careful what you wish for' bounced around her brain.

_What the hell did you think you were doing Cooper?_ _This is Jack bloody Harkness...what did you think was going to happen if you came on like an enormous slag!? _

He moved against her and she could feel his hardness through two layers of denim. She closed her eyes and willed her body not to respond, but clearly it was more interested in Jack than anything she had to say. "Jack," she managed to get out. "We shouldn't."

"Why not?" he asked, not moving away from her.

She opened her mouth but couldn't trust herself not to moan at the feel of his body pressed so tightly to hers.

"It's pretty clear that I want to," he continued. "And I'd lay bets that you want to. So...if you're worried about the _rules_ of this frigid little society..." He let out a deep chuckle. "I think you've known for a long time Gwen Cooper...that I don't do rules."

She choked at the sound of her name on his lips, a sound so familiar and yet so foreign. She felt a hand come up to cup her breast, nimble fingers further teasing out a nipple. Gwen made one last attempt at doing what her brain told her was the right thing. She turned in his arms, her hands now flat on his smooth chest. As soon as she had the feel of his skin under her palms, she knew it was useless. Her fingers curled and she looked up to his face to see the now open expression of longing on his features, sure it was an exact reflection of her own.

"I still love Rhys," she said in a small voice, more to remind herself of that fact than anything else.

"I won't ask you stop," he whispered.

Gwen thought she saw something change in his face then, but it only lasted a moment.

Jack grinned, one hand moving down to cup her arse as he pushed her into the guard of the SUV. "So...you ever made out in the back seat of a million pound, top secret, government vehicle?"

She smiled back at him. "No, and I'm _not _going to ask you the same question..."

Jack steered her along the dark metal, and Gwen could hear him fumbling to open the back door. They tumbled inside, the door slamming firmly shut behind them.

Gwen's already close fitting jeans, now wet from washing the car, were proving more than a challenge for Jack and she couldn't help but giggle at his growl when they got stuck on her hips. She could feel his frustration building and was a little worried that he would end up trying to rip them from her. Finally, with Gwen's help, Jack managed to get her jeans down past her knees. He threw them over the front seat where they landed on the dash with a wet sounding slap.

Gwen groaned as his hands moved over her, squirming when his fingers came into contact with her. He kissed her, and it wasn't gentle, neither was his voice. "There's no going back after this Gwen...it can't be undone."

She knew what he was saying. No retcon for either of them, if she decided this was a mistake.

"I know." She reached between them, undoing the button of his jeans, lowering the zipper. One hand resting on his hip, the fingers of her other trailed down his spine slipping below the band of his jeans. She smiled. Of course Jack Harkness wouldn't be wearing underwear. Bringing both hands around she pushed his jeans down over his hips, feeling him move to assist her.

The head of Jack's cock parted her, and she closed her eyes against the sensation. Gwen moved beneath him, her hips bucked trying to encourage him to go further. He pushed hard into her and then stopped. The look on his face told her this wasn't him teasing her.

"I need you to move Jack...I need you to fuck me," Gwen moaned as she pulled at him with her hands, her nails digging into him. He did as she commanded, moving slowly, deliberately. The feeling of him inside her went beyond anything she'd ever imagined...and she'd imagined the hell out of it. She ran her hands over his shoulders, feeling his muscles flex as he moved above her.

Gwen sighed as Jack sucked a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, gently biting at it with blunt teeth. She felt his right hand slide down her overheated skin to grab at her arse and lift her up, pushing himself even deeper. His right knee came up and his hand moved again to come between them, seemingly searching.

She screamed when he found what he was looking for, obscenities she never thought she'd hear from her own lips, as she shamelessly begged him to do all manner of things to her. As her release ripped through her she felt him go rigid beneath her hands.

They lay panting and Gwen smoothed the hair back from his forehead, kissing him there. She tried to ignore the niggling feeling at the back of her consciousness...she knew she was in trouble here...she didn't need to be reminded.

He planted his chin on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, heaving a great sigh. "You know this means we now have to clean the inside as well."

Gwen laughed, glad for the distraction from more weighty thoughts. "You're right," she agreed. "It certainly wouldn't do for Ianto to find stains on the upholstery..."


End file.
